cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Panzertruppen
The Panzertruppen (Armoured Troops) is a combat arms branch concerned with armored warfare. It works closely with the Infanterietruppen. Apart from Headquarters and School Staff the majority of the Armoured units are on reserve status. The Panzertruppe follow the traditions of the old Prussian Army Cavalry Regiments. Organisation The Panzertruppen are headed by a General der Panzertruppe and consists of the Headquarters in the War Ministry, Armoured Troops School, and several units equipped with tanks. The basic organisation is the Troop (Zug) of 3-4 vehicles, grouped into Squadrons (Schwadrone) and battalion equivalent Regiments (Regimenter); The Armoured Troops are trained to work closely with the Infantry. Regiments of the Panzertruppen: *Regiment der Gardes du Corps *Dragoner-Rgt Prinz Albrecht von Preußen Nr.1 *Ulanen-Rgt von Katzler Nr.2 *Husaren-Rgt von Zieten Nr.3 *Dragoner-Rgt von Bredow Nr.4 *Dragoner-Rgt Freiherr von Manteuffel Nr.5 *Kürassier-Rgt Kaiser Nikolas I. v Rußland Nr.6 *Husaren-Rgt König Wilhelm I Nr.7 *Husaren-Rgt Nikolaus II v Rußland Nr.8 Equipment *Kampfpanzer Löwe 2A8 Training Officers Armour Officers begin their military careers with all other potential oficers by attending the Initial Officers Course at the Hauptkadettenanstalt for 48 weeks, followed by attendance at the Reichswehr Military Technical Academy for 3 years to obtain their degrees. Armour Officers attend the Ausbildungszentrum Panzertruppen (Armoured Troops Training Centre) in Munster, where they will develop their skills in Crew Commanding. Training includes the following topics: *driving an armoured fighting vehicle *operating communications equipment *weapons firing *vehicle deployment in battle *crew commanding techniques Next they will bring together all the knowledge and skills that they have learned and specialize in Troop Leading. Training begins with the primary duties of a Troop Leader, where they will learn to plan and command aspects of Armour operations including surveillance, reconnaissance, counter-reconnaissance and Direct-Fire Training, where they will receive instruction in 120-mm gunnery techniques and an introduction to direct-fire tactics and operations. Upon completion of direct-fire training, they will be posted to a regiment as a Troop Leader. Armour Officers may be offered the opportunity to develop specialized skills through formal courses and on-the-job training. Enlisted Basic training for enlisted personnel assigned to the Panzertruppen consists of the 12 week Basic Military Skills Course at the School of Infantry (Infanterieschule). For recruits from outside the Germanosphere ther is an additional 11 weeks of German language and cultural training. Armoured Troopers will attend the Armoured Troops Training Centre. Training takes 11 weeks and teaches the following basic skills: *Army physical fitness *Mounted and dismounted reconnaissance patrolling *Advanced weapons-handling *Individual field-craft *Driving and maintaining tanks *Firing and maintaining weapon systems currently used in German AFVs *Operating surveillance equipment on the tank *Identifying German and foreign military vehicles, aircraft and equipment *Using tactical command-and-control communications equipment *Organization, roles, doctrine and tactics of armour and reconnaissance *History and traditions of the Panzertruppen Armoured Troopers may be offered the opportunity to develop specialized skills through formal courses and on-the-job training, including: *Unarmed Combat Instructor *Assault Troop *Armoured Crew - Reconnaissance As they progress in their career, Armoured Troopers who demonstrate the required ability and potential will be offered advanced training. Available courses include: *Armoured Gunnery Specialist *Combat Arms Telecommunications Specialist *Combat Arms Driving and Maintenance Specialist *Crew Commander *Reconnaissance Troop Leader Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Reichswehrministerium *Reichsheer Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia